What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger
by jtbwriter
Summary: A New Second Chances Story: In an act of revenge, Rick is left for dead and Laurie is taken hostage. How will her family find her, and what will she find if she reaches home? All Reviews Constructive Comments welcome Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger.  
  
A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Crossover  
  
In an act of revenge, Rick is left for dead and Laurie is taken hostage. How will her family find her, and what will she find if she reaches home? (This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal  
and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)  
  
Prologue  
  
She stared thru the bars at her husband's killer, feeling nothing but hatred. "Let's see how you like it, lady. I spent twenty years looking through bars just like these, only I had sea air to breathe! A little dry heat for the next four months will do wonders for you, if you survive with no food or water!"  
  
"You animal, I'll kill you before I die, I swear it!" she rasped through a raw throat. Coming closer to the rusting cell door, the skinny ex-con laughed, "You'll never get the chance!"  
  
"No?" she whispered, then stuck her bound hands through the bars and grabbed his throat, yanking him against the metal.  
  
"Stop, you're choking me, you'll never get out of here if you don't let go!" he rasped, struggling to free himself. Using whatever strength she had left, she tightened her grip. "Unlock this door or I'll finish you off!" she ordered, feeling her hands starting to weaken.  
  
"Key in my pocket, you can have it." he panted. Taking no chances, she waited until he dropped the key on the floor, then knocked him against the metal plate. Watching him drop to the floor, unconscious, she picked up the key, then unlocked the door.  
  
Bending over, she dragged him in, then started to leave, only to hear laughter come from behind her, and a hand grab her ankle.  
  
Desperate, she kicked backwards, then turned to see her attacker pull a gun and fire from the floor.  
  
Diving to the side, she felt a sharp pain in her arm, then came up and knocked the gun from his hand. Before he could rise, she hit him again, then ran out of the cell and down the stone hall.  
  
Panting, she closed the wooden door behind her, then leaned against it, spent.  
  
"Please, Steve, somebody, Grandmother, help me!" Laurie Simon called out mentally, knowing she couldn't hold up much longer.  
  
If only Rick were still alive... 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
  
"As I stepped off the train, I saw my husband, tears in his eyes. It shocked and surprised me, I'd only seen such emotion from him twice in my life, once when Champ had died, and then when he heard about Jonathan's death. Now I was coming home with my sister's child, and the self-control I had maintained since leaving Kansas City was ready to break." Laurie paused, then looked at the faces around her.  
  
"Go on Mom, "Robin encouraged, "Don't stop now."  
  
"Holding Robin's hand, I walked toward the small crowd of well-wishers, Doc, Ben, and Miss Phyllis, among them. Accepting their kind words and smiles toward the four year old walking so very straight next to me, I came to Gene.  
  
Bending down to her level, he held out his arms and said, "I'm Uncle Gene, Robin, I'm glad to see you again." At once she threw her tiny body at him, crying and saying "Papa's gone". I felt my body shaking, and I bit my lip to keep from joining her.  
  
Gene stood up, holding her with one arm against his shoulder, then looked at me.  
  
"Casey." That is all he said, but it spoke volumes. Suddenly his arm was around me, and I wept into his chest. He held both of us for what seemed like ages, whispering how much he missed me, then I raised my face to meet his eyes.  
  
"Sweetheart, I heard from the President, are you all right?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes, Gene, I was only shaken, thank God." Robin's voice piped up then, "The bad man tried to hurt Auntie." Gene looked startled, then meeting her gaze, told Robin, "No one is ever going to hurt Auntie or you, honey. You're safe, and I hope you'll be happy here."  
  
She nodded, then leaned her head against his shoulder and fell asleep. Careful not to wake her, he released me long enough to shift her into a better position. As I picked up our bags, I felt him take my arm, then as I straightened he kissed my cheek, saying, "I'm sorry, Casey, you were right. She needs us, and we need her."  
  
Tears again were in my eyes, "Oh, Gene, you only meant to protect me. You're right, though, our home is where we belong, where I belong."  
  
I knew my days of being a full time deputy were over, for I had a more important job to do now. The expression on his face let me know he understood, and he squeezed my arm.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
There was silence, then Laurie heard sniffing coming from her mom. "Honey, that was so sad, I never knew how your Great-grandmother was able to adopt Robin Jackson." She turned to her sister-in-law, who was wiping her eyes. "Laurie, I don't know how you do it, I felt like I was seeing the whole thing." Linda told her, putting a hand on her arm.  
  
"I didn't do anything, just wrote out what Grandmother's notes said." she replied, touched at their words.  
  
Temple stood up then, and hugging Laurie, told her "It's better then a video, listening to you. Next time you want a pair of ears, I'm here! Now we'd better round up our men, heaven only knows what they're up to!"  
  
Amid the laughter, Abby Marsh added, "It probably involves beer and a football, so if anybody's sore tonight, you'll know why!" Laurie beamed at her, it was a treat to have the lieutenant visiting now that they got along.  
  
As the group of women trickled out of the living room toward the patio, Abby hung behind. "Laurie, was Robin named after your Great-Grandmother's niece?'  
  
"Yes, Chief Joseph named both Robert and Robin for her children. From everything I've read, Robbie takes after him, he was a Pinkerton detective then a soldier in WWII." Laurie stopped there, then quietly said, "I'll be happy if the legacy ends there, Casey's son was killed in action two weeks before the end of the war. It nearly killed her and Gene never seemed to recover from his death."  
  
"I'm sure you'll never have to worry about that, Rick already did his share for all of you." Abby assured her. Laurie smiled at her, "You're right, besides, Robby will have his hands full when Andy moves to Tucson. I'm just glad it won't be until after he and Ramona get married!"  
  
Just then a beeper sounded, and the lieutenant rummaged in her purse. "Dang, who'd be paging me here! Honey, where's your extension?" "Over here, Abby, you can take it in our room." Laurie offered, handing the cordless to her.  
  
Going to the kitchen, she started making a pitcher of iced tea, grinning at the sound of Robin ragging her brother at dropping an easy pass. Abruptly Abby appeared in the doorway, "Honey, I need to talk to Rick and A.J., we've got a problem."  
  
"They're outside, want me to go get them?" Laurie asked, concerned. "No, I'll do it, I just hate to be a party pooper!", she replied. Watching her go outside, Laurie refrained from following Abby; she didn't want to step on her toes when it came to the work the guys had done with SDPD.  
  
Taking the beverage and some snacks outside, she saw Abby had taken her husband and brother-in-law aside by the barn. "Laurie, you're a mind-reader! How'd you know we were dying of thirst!" Towne said, trying to take her focus off the conversation going on behind them "Well, you had that lean and hungry look, make that thirsty look", she teased, trying to be light with her friend. She felt a pair of arms come around her then, and looking up, saw Rick's blue eyes. "There's my sweetheart!" he whispered, and she leaned against him as he kissed her.  
  
"Ok, Rick, take it inside, my wife might get ideas!" Towne laughed, then groaned as Temple elbowed him "Good thought!" the older Simon grinned, then led his wife back into the house.  
  
As soon as they reached the kitchen, she embraced him, then asked, "What happened, darling, what did Abby say?" He caressed her cheek, then said, "An ex-con we testified against 20 years ago escaped, he told his cell mate we were going to find out what revenge was." "Oh no, darling, is she sure he knows where you and A.J. are now?" Laurie asked, clinging to him.  
  
"Abby doesn't think he does, so the Feds have some time to track him down. She just wants us to be careful for the next week or so." he assured her, then kissed her again. "Ok, I won't worry then, Rick, except, "she put her lips to his, "let's give Temple some more ideas!" 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Rudy, it's Oscar, is Laurie around?" The doctor frowned, "yes, she's over at the Chief's looking at the hospital plans. How did you know she was in town?"  
  
"I talked to Robbie, I have some bad news." Oscar took a deep breath ,then tersely said, "As of today, Laurie and Rick's transmitters no longer will be on OSI tracking beams. The only way they will work is from his to hers and back, or on Robbie or A.J.s' or ours."  
  
Rudy swore, then replied, "What idiot decided that? Oscar, does that mean the locator too?" Oscar sighed, "Yes, the locator too, and that idiot was the Secretary. He says the budget no longer will include past employees or their spouses." "Look, Oscar, at least we can get a hold of her by voice, we'll just have to coordinate a common frequency." his friend assured him.  
  
Then Rudy got the meaning behind the phone call, "Oscar, are you going to resign? If you do, I will too." "No, Rudy, I want to talk to Laurie and Rick first, I'm just so angry right now, I was afraid I'd say something I'd regret." he added. "Don't worry, I'll go over to the Chief's, then when you get into town tonight, we'll sit down and figure out what to do." Rudy decided.  
  
"Ok, my friend, I should be at the airport by 4 pm, Steve's due in from Europe tomorrow, but I can catch a charter and be in Phoenix by 5pm today. I'll see if Rick can pick me up.", the OSI chief said.  
  
Just then, a familiar voice sounded in the doorway. "Is there a doctor in the house?" Laurie teased, knocking on the door. Relieved, Rudy told Oscar, "Your niece is here, do you want to tell her?" "Yes, Dr. Chicken!" her uncle grumped, then brightened up when he heard her voice. "How's my favorite niece? Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yes, Oscar, I miss you though. Are you coming in tonight?" she asked hopefully "Yes, honey, I need to see if my nephew can pick me up at the airport, I'm flying a charter and I should be in at 5pm.", he answered, his mood lifting.  
  
"Sure, let me give him a call. As a matter of fact I'm going to help with some filing today, Abby thinks that ex-con Fitzpatrick may have fled the country so it's safe for me to go to work." Laurie replied.  
  
"Laurie, there's something else going on, I have to tell you that the Secretary is cutting you and Rick off the active locator network. It means that in case of trouble you and Rick can't be located through the OSI frequency. We can still talk to you through our transmitters and Robbie's police radio. I'm sorry, I had an argument with the Secretary about this, I may have to make some changes in my life." Oscar told her firmly.  
  
"No, Oscar, not because of this." she exclaimed, knowing how upset he must be. "We've been blessed to have access to the OSI network, and I can't be mad if it's not available anymore. As long as I can reach Rick by voice, I'm ok with it! Please, don't resign over this!"  
  
He took a deep breath, he loved his girl so much, "Laurie, I just want you and Rick to be safe, I want you to have peace of mind." "I do, just as long as I know my family is safe, and that means you two!" she insisted.  
  
"Ok, just be careful, until we get something set up, why don't you set your transmitter to 715.5 like Robbie does." Oscar suggested. "All right, let me call Rick and I'll call right back about your pick up?" she promised.  
  
"Sure, talk to you in a few minutes!" her uncle replied. Just as he started to hang up, she said, "Oscar, I love you, never forget that." "I love you too, honey, now call me right back!" he answered.  
  
Laurie turned to Rudy after they rang off; "I need to call Rick to see if he can pick Oscar up, is that ok?" "No problem, Laurie, let me know when you leave if there's any problem." he reminded her  
  
As the doctor left for a meeting with Doc, Laurie rang the brothers office. Surprisingly, there was no answer, the machine came on and at first she didn't leave a message. Ringing Rick's extension, once again the answering tape came on. "Rick, it's Laurie, I need to ask you if you can pick up Oscar at the airport. I'll just find out when I get to the office. See you there, bye!" she told the machine.  
  
Grabbing her purse, she went down the hall, then stuck her head in the door of Doc's office, where he and Rudy were going over charts. "Hey guys, I'm on my way to Rick and A.J., Rudy, there's no answer at the office, so I left a message that Oscar needs a ride. Can you let Oscar know we'll call from the agency?"  
  
"Sure honey, just ring us when you get there. Drive careful." he warned. She smiled, but a puzzled look came over her face. "Kind of weird, I don't remember the last time the guys let the machine pick up; Rudy, could you try the office in a minute, just in case?"  
  
"Of course, talk to you later!" he assured her.  
  
A few minutes later, Rudy was on the line to Oscar. "Oscar, Laurie asked me to call you; she wasn't able to get a hold of Rick so she's going to drive to the office and call you from there. Something's not right, I want to get Robbie and go there myself."  
  
A concerned Oscar agreed, "That isn't like the guys, I'm going to grab a plane now, I'll keep in touch, Rudy, be careful!"  
  
As the doctor took his jacket and had Doc call over to the young deputy, Laurie sped toward Phoenix, a cold feeling having come over her. She turned on her transmitter, then put it on receive. Hearing nothing, her concern deepened, especially when she pulled into the office parking lot and saw both Rick's truck and A.J.'s sports car in their usual spots.  
  
Stopping at the security guard, she found a sign saying he was out for a few minutes. Suddenly she heard Rick, he was in pain and warning her of a trap. "Darling, I'll go for help", she flashed to him, then turned and headed toward the entrance, only to hear her name called.  
  
Turning to see who was there, she was grabbed by a blond haired man, who shoved a gun in her face and warned, "Any noise, and your husband and his brother are dead, understand?"  
  
Terrified, she nodded, then was dragged up the stairs to the second floor. Calling to Rick, she told him what happened, then managed to turn her send receiver on. As they came to the office door, her assailant knocked in some kind of code, then opened the door and threw her inside.  
  
Stumbling, she fell to the floor, then looked up to see a skinny, pale- skinned man holding a revolver. "Laurie!" she heard and glancing around, she saw Rick and A.J., tied to separate chairs. "Rick. A.J.!" she cried and tried to go to them, only to be caught and held by their captor.  
  
"Not so fast, Mrs. Simon, I want these two to know what's going to happen before we leave," he smirked, as she struggled with him.  
  
"Let her go, Fitzpatrick, she had nothing to do with you going to prison, take me instead!", Rick told him, not taking his eyes off his wife. "Not a chance, Simon, I'm going to enjoy depriving you of your lady, but first I'm going to let her say goodbye to you!" he told him, dragging her over to the two captives.  
  
Fighting to stay calm, Laurie jerked herself free, then threw her arms around Rick. "Darling, I love you, it's ok," she whispered, trying to stealthily untie him. "Laurie, I won't let you go, he replied, as she pretended to sob on his shoulder. "Rick, I've got my transmitter on, just come get me!" she breathed in his ear, feeling the ropes on his wrist loosen. Doing the same for A.J., she felt him squeeze her hand as he said, "We're all right, honey, just stay calm!"  
  
Abruptly Fitzpatrick pulled her away from Rick, then ordered her bound and gagged by the other assailant. As he finished tying her wrists, she heard Rick tell her to drop, then saw him come up off the chair. Elbowing the blond, she dived for the floor, only to hear a gunshot, then see Rick's eyes open wide, then fall backward.  
  
Laurie screamed, "No! Rick, No!" in horror, then a hand came over her mouth. Struggling, she pulled away and tried to go to him, again calling his name. She saw his face, trying to respond, then her captor threw her over his shoulder, and everything went dark.  
  
As A.J. saw his sister-in-law being carried away, the blond haired assailant backed towards the door, then raised his weapon. Frantically, A.J. pulled loose from his restraints, then hurled a chair at the man, causing him to drop the gun. Furious, the younger Simon went after him, only to be knocked down by the man who then fled out the door.  
  
"A.J.", he heard Rick call him, and he whirled and dropped down next to his brother. "Lie still, Rick, I'll call 911, just stay still." he told him. "No, go after them, save Laurie, please!" Rick gasped, as A.J. loosened his collar, then looked to see where he was shot. Suddenly he heard footsteps, then their names being called.  
  
"Call 911, Rick's been shot! "he yelled, seeing Rudy and his nephew rush in. Immediately Robbie grabbed the phone and called for an ambulance, as Rudy knelt next to the older Simon. "Rudy, Fitzpatrick took Laurie, he shot Rick when he tried to stop him then he carried her away!" A.J. said, the reality of the attack hitting him.  
  
"Rick, stay calm, let me see where you were hit," the Doctor choked, seeing the bullet hole in Rick's jacket. Pulling aside the material, he was astonished to see no corresponding hole in his shirt, then pressing gently in the area, discovered only a broken rib, no entry wounds.  
  
"A.J. are you sure Rick was shot, it looks like there's no bullet in him." Rudy was confused, then feeling the chest pocket of Rick's jacket, found something hard inside. Putting his hand in, he pulled out a small pin in the shape of a shield, with a flattened bullet sticking out of the pin.  
  
"Rudy, what is it, is he all right?" A.J. asked, seeing his brother trying to sit up.  
  
"Rick, I don't believe it, this pin saved your life, son. You have a broken rib or two, but I think you're going to be ok. Now we have to find out where that killer took Laurie." Rudy answered.  
  
Tears came to Rick's eyes as the paramedics arrived. Grabbing his son's arm, he told him, "We've got to find your mom, that monster's going to torture her!" "Easy, Pop, I'll call in an APB, but there's something you should know." Robbie answered, then told him about the lack of a location finder.  
  
"No, oh, no, we've got to get it turned on, please, Rudy!" Rick was beside himself. Rudy placed a hand on him as he said, "I'll call the Secretary myself, Oscar should be here in a little while, we'll get the connection reset. You won't do her any good to hurt yourself over this, let me get you and A.J. to the hospital and we'll get started tracking Laurie, all right?"  
  
In too much pain to argue, Rick stared at their friend, then nodded. Helping strap Rick to the gurney, Rudy insisted A.J. accompany his brother in the ambulance, then had Robbie call his aunt and grandma to meet them at the hospital.  
  
Turning on his portable transmitter, Robbie encountered nothing but static then started to receive a faint signal from Oscar. Filling him in about the attack on Rick and Laurie's abduction, he heard his uncle's fury, especially at his mom's being dragged off having seen her husband shot.  
  
"Robbie, call Captain Ron and then meet me at Terminal 5 in 15 minutes, I'm going to call the Secretary and order that locator beam reattached. Don't worry, son, we'll find her if it's the last thing I do!" he told him.  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Oscar, I know we will, just in case I'm going to keep my transmitter on for when Mom can talk and tell us where she is." Robbie replied. Starting to exit the office, he stopped to pick up his mother's purse, then fighting back tears, grabbed his transmitter and left. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Listen, Mr. Secretary, I have asked for very few personal favors in my life, but I'm requesting in this emergency to have my niece's transmitter turned on. She will be dead if we don't find her soon!" Goldman's voice could be heard echoing down the hospital corridor. A nurse sent to tell him to keep it down came back white-faced, complaining to Dr. Clarke.  
  
Shaking his head, the chief of staff went himself, only to find the voice stilled, with Oscar just sitting, his head in his hands. "Oscar, what's happened, I  
  
heard Rick is here, where's Laurie?"  
  
Looking up, Oscar's bleak expression spoke volumes. "Allan., she's been taken, an ex-convict shot Rick in front of Laurie then dragged her off. The worst thing is, I can't even track her with her transmitter. The government cut her and Rick off today, of all days, to save a few dollars!"  
  
"No, that's crazy! Oscar, isn't there someone who who could intercede, overrule them?" Dr. Clarke argued, unable to stand seeing him so upset.  
  
"I just spent ten minutes trying to appeal to the Secretary, all I got was he's very sorry, he can't go back on his ruling. I've resigned of course, I'll never again work for someone who sees my niece as a budget item!" Oscar said despairingly.  
  
Just then Rudy stuck his head in the door, "Oscar, Allan, I think we have a lead on our girl!" Both men got up, then raced to Rick's room.  
  
As they entered, Dr. Clarke immediately went to the bed where Rick was lying, hooked up to a heart monitor and i.v. "Rick, I just heard about Laurie, I'm sorry. I know the guys'll find her."  
  
Rick's eyes were full of anguish, "Doc, it's a nightmare, that animal was taunting me with what he was going to do to her, now she's gone. I've got to go look for her!"  
  
"Rick, be real, it's a miracle you're even alive. You need to rest so that when we find her, you'll be here for her to come home to, understand?" Rudy told him sternly. Oscar put a hand on his shoulder. "Rudy's right, if anything happened to you, it would kill her. Now, if you stay calm, I'll tell you about the lead your brother dug up!"  
  
A gleam appeared in the older Simon's eye as his little brother walked in. "A.J., what have you got?" "I know where Fitzpatrick wanted to take Laurie, his accomplice just got nabbed by Captain Ron's dragnet, and he's blabbing all, including the fact that his roomie had a book about old mining towns! Now we just have to narrow down which one!"  
  
"Good work, A.J., where's Robbie, maybe he and the Chief might have an idea as to which direction we should start!" Rick said with determination. "Your son's been monitoring his transmitter, you know we can try to triangulate Laurie's signal between your watch and our receivers when she calls in!" Oscar assured him.  
  
During the long hours of the night, Rick kept looking at his watch, hoping that his wife would be able to turn hers on. He couldn't get the image of her expression of terror out of his mind. How she fought Fitzpatrick until he slung her over his shoulder and she went limp. When his daughter crept into the room in the wee hours of the morning, she found him just staring, tears in his eyes. "Pop, oh, Pop, are you all right?" she whispered, frightened by his stillness.  
  
He glanced at her, then raising himself up with an effort, embraced her, "Honey, I'm ok, what are you doing here at this hour?" She put her head against his chest, "I couldn't sleep, I was so scared when Robbie told me you were hurt, I had to make sure you were going to be all right!"  
  
"Birdie, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Your mom is depending on us, we need to be strong until she comes home." he reassured her. "Where's your grandmother?" "She's down the hall in the family room, Robbie's sitting with her, she wanted me to see if you were awake." Robin said, kissing his cheek.  
  
He sighed, "Tell her I can't sleep anyway, she can come in only if she promises to get some rest." "Good, I was going to anyway, Richard!" Cecilia told him as she came in the room. Robin giggled as she watched her father greet his mom, then squirm as she started fussing at him. "Get some sleep, Robin." he ordered, resigned to his mother taking up residence in the chair next to him. She blew him a kiss, then left to tell Robbie of his improvement.  
  
Blinding sunlight hit her eyelids, and as she blinked, Laurie was confused by the stillness around her. As she came fully awake, suddenly she remembered the shot, Rick's face as he fell backwards, her own screams. She came bolt upright, then gasped as a dizzy spell hit. Taking deep breaths, the room finally stopped revolving in front of her. Laurie drew in a deep breath, seeing a rusting jail door in front of her. Closing her eyes, then opening them again, she saw the same surroundings; whitewashed brick walls, the barred door and window, a bucket in one corner. Looking down, she saw that she was sitting on a wooden bench, wrists still bound from her abduction. Reality hit Laurie full force, and tears filled her eyes as she knew her husband was gone.  
  
Abruptly, a mocking laugh rang out, startled, she turned and saw her husband's assailant standing at the jail door. "Good morning, sleeping beauty, I wondered when you would wake up." Fitzpatrick smirked, then mimicked her expression. "You murderer, don't you dare come in here!" she rasped painfully, her throat tight.  
  
"Anything you say, Widow Simon! In the meantime, I hope you learn to love this room, Because this is where you'll be the rest of your life!" he heckled. Furious, she leapt toward the barred door and struck out at his mocking face. Surprised, he managed to dodge her two-handed swing, so she banged against the door. Catching herself before she could fall, she kicked out and connected with his shin and knee, causing him to tumble to the floor.  
  
Yanking at the door, amazingly it came open and she tried to dash past him, only to feel him grab her about the waist and swing her against the peeling metal. "Let go of me, you animal!" she gasped, then cried out as he threw her back into the cell. Landing painfully on the floor, she crawled away from him in fear as he reached for her, then lifting her up by her wrists, forced her back onto the wooden bench. "Here you'll stay, my dear, maybe by the next time I visit, you'll have learned the rules of this game!" he taunted, pulling out a rope and binding her ankles and legs.  
  
Straightening up, he pulled a canteen from outside the cell, then held it just out of reach. "What do I get for a sip of water from this container, Mrs. Simon, how about a kiss?" She turned her face away, her mouth dry and parched. "Nothing but my desire to sock you in the face." she answered.  
  
"Tell you what, I'll give you some information about your family, then maybe you'll change your tune, huh?" he dangled the water again in front of her. Realizing she had to pretend she was no threat, she hung her head, and then whispered, "Please?"  
  
Nodding his head, Fitzpatrick held out the canteen for her to grasp. As she took it, she felt the man's stare, then opened the container and drank thirstily.  
  
Lowering the canteen, she tightened the cap, then started to feel light- headed. "You, monster, that wasn't water," she whispered, feeling woozy.  
  
"No, Mrs. Simon, that was a little something to put you out. I have a few things to do, and I don't want my prisoner to escape. Just sleep, and I'll be back tomorrow to pay you one last visit!" he gloated, as she felt herself start to slide down onto the bench. As she heard the cell door clang, Laurie tried to call out to Steve, then amazingly felt a faint response. "Laurie, where are you?" his voice came. "Steve, I'm being held prisoner." she dizzily returned, then heard something about her transmitter. She managed to reach her watch, then turning the dial, she heard a voice. "Mom! can you hear me!" Raising her wrists, she whispered, "Robbie?" She shook her head, trying to wake up, only to feel her lids closing. "So sleepy, darling, can't stay awake." she mumbled, then passed out.  
  
"Mom!" Robbie called again, then looked despairingly at his father. "She's been drugged or something, Pop, we've got to get to her!" "Robbie, at least we know she's alive, that's a start." Rick assured his son. Hearing his Laurie's voice, he was heartened knowing she wasn't that far away. When Robbie first picked up her signal, they used Rick's watch and Oscar's transmitter to figure she was no further then 100 miles away. Oscar had gone to get a list of abandoned mining and ghost towns within this parameter.  
  
"What time does Steve get in, we're lucky he picked her up when he did." he asked his son. "About 6 pm, he's pretty angry with Uncle Oscar's boss, I think he and Aunt Jaime are going to quit, too." Robbie answered. A knock sounded on the door, looking up, Rick was surprised to see Abby Marsh. "Hey, Rick, what are you doing in bed at this hour!" she ragged, then gave Rob a hug. Managing a smile, the younger Simon returned her embrace, saying, "Thanks for coming, Abby, did you see Grandma and Robin?"  
  
"Yes I did, Rob, and you guys are holding up like champs. I'm sorry about your Mom, she saved your Uncle from what I hear. We'll find her, she's tougher then that weasel Fitzpatrick!" she insisted.  
  
Rick spoke up, "Son, would you go check on Oscar, I'm kinda worried about him, see if he's had anything to eat today." "Sure, Pop, I'll be back in a little while. See you Abby." he added. Waiting until he left the room, his father tried to shift position, then let out a gasp of pain. "Here, here, let me help you, Rick." Abby grabbed his arm then helped him adjust the bed.  
  
Grateful for the hand, Rick smiled at his friend as she fussed with the pillows. "Never thought I'd see the day when the Chief of Detectives would fluff a pillow for me!" he said. "Dream on, Simon, the only reason I'd fix a pillow for you is to see you stop groaning and moaning!" she returned, teasing. Suddenly the smile left his face, "Abby, I'm scared, that monster has my girl someplace, what if we don't find her in time?"  
  
"We'll find her, Rick, Laurie has more guts then anyone, yes anyone I know!" she retorted, hiding her own worry. "Besides, I don't want to think what it would do to her uncle and Dr. Wells. I've never seen two tougher men go softer about anyone, except maybe you and A.J.!"  
  
He was silent for a minute, then quietly said, "Thanks, Abby, I appreciate it. You know Laurie thinks the world of you. I guess I've been pretty lucky to have both of you to keep me in one piece." "And don't you forget it!" she replied, floored at being included in the "both".  
  
They were interrupted by the door opening, then saw a teary-eyed Robin with Captain Ron and Robbie. "Pop, they found the van Mom was taken away in.", the young  
  
deputy choked. "Where was it:" Rick asked, alarmed by his children's reactions. "In the parking lot of the tourist center outside Phoenix", the Captain answered uncomfortably. "Rick, I'm sorry, I needed to know what Laurie wore yesterday, and I didn't realize there was a note with her things." "God, no", Rick gasped, seeing Robin holding two familiar pieces of clothing.  
  
"Pop, he took her clothes off, and left this note with them," she wept, then handed the piece of paper to him. He looked at it, then swore at the two lines.  
  
"Here's Mrs. Simon's clothes, she won't be needing them anymore. Don't bother to look for her, she won't keep too long in this heat."  
  
With fury in his eyes, he looked at the two detectives, then said, "That's the last straw, let me talk to Oscar. I'm going to get his boss to turn her transmitter on if I have to blow every whistle in the book!" 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"I've got him on the line now, Rick, but I don't want you making threats, he could make serious trouble for you!" Oscar lectured, holding the receiver away from his friend.  
  
Just then Abby stepped forward, "Oscar, I think we've been going at this all wrong, let me take a crack at it!" Wordlessly he handed the phone to her, after three hours of haggling to get this far, he was too exhausted to argue.  
  
"Mr. Secretary, this is Lt. Abby Marsh, San Diego PD. I understand there's been a snafu regarding turning on Mrs. Simon's locator. I just thought I should get a clarification on the reasoning behind this action." Rudy gave a small smile to Rick; he got what Abby was doing.  
  
Oscar paced as the detective listened attentively, then replied, "I see, so what you're saying is despite the lack of proper procedures being followed at the federal prison holding Adam Fitzpatrick, the government is willing to allow Mrs. Simon to be murdered at his hands."  
  
Again there was a long discourse on the other end of the conversation, then Abby spoke again. "I agree, it is a tragedy, especially since we know she's now an object of torture, which does add a count of mayhem to the charges facing this criminal. Oh yes, the van which Fitzpatrick abducted her in was found a little while ago, with some of her clothing in it. A note detailing the threat to her was found by her children with these items. Naturally, the news media will have to know about this now, since we have no other way to locate her except with the public's help. Yes?"  
  
After a minute, she responded, "In an hour, thank you Mr. Secretary, we'll run a test at 6 pm, we'll call if there's any problem. I appreciate your help."  
  
As the call ended, she handed the phone to her stunned friend, then said, "They'll turn her locator on in one hour, we should know something then."  
  
Speechless, Rick grabbed her hand, "I, I don't know how to say thank you. but" "Save it for later, Simon, all I did was throw some of his bull back in his face!" Abby returned. Looking at Oscar and Rudy, she shook her head, "How did you deal with that crap all these years, deliver me from bureaucrats!"  
  
As she started to leave the room, Robin threw her arms around her, "Abby, thank you, you were great, Mom will love it!" Moved, she patted the girl, then told her, "That's why I did it, so your Mom can hear how it's done!"  
  
The next hour crawled as Oscar re-doubled his search with Chief Joseph of the various abandoned and "tourist" towns that were located near or just off Interstate 40. Just as they were getting ready to test Rick's watch and Oscar's transmitter, Steve Austin arrived at the hospital.  
  
"Steve, thank God you're here!" Oscar gratefully hugged him, then gave way for A.J. and Robin and Robert. "Where's Rick, how's he doing?", the big man asked, worried. "As well as expected, that Fitzpatrick is one sick pervert," Oscar added, scowling. "Have you had any luck reading Laurie?"  
  
Just then they heard Rick holler, quickly the group raced to his room. Just as they got there, the watch in Rick's hand lit up and the digital read out gave a map location.  
  
As her family worked to find her, Laurie slowly came to, fighting a wave of nausea as she slowly sat up on her wooden "bed". Once her balance steadied, she felt a slight coolness, then gasped to see that she was only in her slip and underwear. The bastard, she thought furiously, then realized he had untied her legs and ankles. Barely making it to the crude "toilet" in the corner, she got sick to her stomach, then heard hysterical laughter from outside the cell.  
  
Whirling around, she saw the ex-con standing next to the bars. A wave of anger washed over her, and forgetting her queasy stomach, Laurie approached the door, knowing this was her last chance. Suddenly she felt like she had help, she could hear Steve reaching out to her. Here goes nothing, she decided...  
  
"She's conscious, Rick, let me look at that reading, "Steve told his friend, then seeing the longitude and latitude, scribbled out some figures. He was silent for a moment, then told them, "She's outside old Tucson, one of those tourist traps closed for the summer. We need to go right now, she's trying to escape." Oscar told Rudy, "I need you to come, in case she's hurt or sick!" Forestalling any effort of his father's to go, Robbie spoke up, "You'll need backup, Uncle Oscar, let me go with you, I promise not to go overboard."  
  
"All right, Robbie, Rick, we'll keep in touch," Oscar promised, grabbing their equipment. As they left, Abby put a hand on Rick's shoulder, "It won't be long now, Rick, she'll be home soon!"  
  
As the four men made tracks to the airport, Laurie was holding the jail door closed, trying to lock it.  
  
"Please, Steve, somebody, help me!" Laurie Simon called out mentally, knowing she couldn't hold up much longer.  
  
Suddenly she heard Steve, stronger now. "Laurie, honey, where are you?" Frantic, she practically screamed, "I'm in a ghost town or mining town, Fitzpatrick, he killed Rick and took me, locked me in a jail cell. I just got out; I don't know where I am. If he comes after me, oh, God, Steve, find me!"  
  
"Honey, it's ok, Rick's alive, just bruised. We're on our way, Laurie, just stay calm!" she heard Steve say, just as she heard shouting through the door. Shocked, she thought back to him, "Rick's alive, oh Steve, I saw him shot in front of me, he's all right?" Abruptly, a shot exploded through the door and she stumbled away in a panic.  
  
Half running, half crawling, she moved down the block of false fronts and locked tourist shops. Suddenly Laurie heard the jailhouse door slam, and quickly ducked into a tight space between buildings. Trying not to make a sound, she brought her hands up and covered her mouth, then saw the red light on her watch dial. Putting the transmitter to her lips, she whispered, "Robbie, Oscar, can you hear me?"  
  
There was a rustling sound, then "Laurie, sweetheart, ..." Tears stung her eyes, "Rick? Oh darling..."  
  
Suddenly she heard steps approaching, and flattened herself into the shadows. Just as a shadow crossed the opening, the sound of a helicopter low overhead seemed to stop the figure in its tracks. The copter got louder and louder, then she saw a cloud of dust kicked up.  
  
"Rick, I think Steve's here, I'm going to run for it. I love you, if I don't make it,"she stopped, feeling a cold chill down her back, then hands grabbed her.  
  
"No!" she moaned, then saw Fitzpatrick's face as he pulled her by the wrists and dragged her out of her hiding place.  
  
"One sound, one move and I'll kill you in front of them!" he ordered, then pulled her into the fading sunlight. "Listen up, "he yelled through the cloud of dirt, "I'm taking off, and if anyone gets in my way, she's dead!"  
  
"Laurie, move away from him, now!" she heard Steve's voice, then something pushed her away from Fitzpatrick and she fell to the ground.  
  
Gunshots went off around her, then she felt arms lifting her as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
Blinking in the sudden silence, she saw her uncle's face. "Laurie, honey, it's ok, can you hear me?" Oscar asked, embracing her. "Oscar, oh thank God! ", she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. "Baby, you're safe now.", he told her, picking her up and untying her wrists. Carrying her toward the helicopter sitting in the middle of the street, she heard Robbie's voice, "Mom!" then looked up to see her son coming to her. "Oscar, Robbie came with you?" she said, hoarsely, as he gave her a hug. "Yes, honey, thanks to him that animal will never hurt you or Rick again." her uncle promised.  
  
"Speaking of Pop, he's been frantic, he told us you were grabbed and we had to wait until you were clear of that crook." Robbie told his mom, helping lift her into the cargo bay. Inside the copter, Rudy covered Laurie with a blanket, then embraced her. "It's a miracle, honey, we've been trying to find you everywhere. We're going straight to the hospital, Rick won't rest until he sees you!"  
  
Steve stuck his head between the seats, and she reached out her hand to him. "Steve, you saved my life by telling me you were coming, and that Rick was alive. I was so desperate!" she managed, then Rudy shushed her. "Laurie, just rest, let me take a look at you."  
  
Uncovering her arms, he saw the blood oozing from a gash on her left shoulder. "Honey, did he shoot you?" the doctor asked, grabbing a compress and having Robbie put pressure on the wound.  
  
She nodded, "He grazed me as I was trying to escape from the jail cell, that's when I heard Steve. If you hadn't come..." she closed her eyes, trying not to break down. "Mom, it's all right, here, do you want to talk to Pop?"  
  
"Oh yes, Robbie, thank you!" she breathed as she opened her eyes, then took the receiver from him. Putting it to her ear, she heard Rick again, "Laurie, are you ok?"  
  
"Rick, darling, yes, now that I know you're all right, I was so scared. " she rasped. "Sweetheart, I know, I've been frantic. Everyone's been looking for you, my brave girl. I can hardly wait to put my arms around you, I've missed you so." he soothed her, his voice calming her down.  
  
"I love you, darling, I'll be there in a few minutes, and then I never want to let you go." she replied, tears in her eyes. Looking at her son's worried face, she smiled then said, "I'm going to give you to Robbie, I want Rudy to straighten me up so I don't look so bad, my love. I'll see you in a little bit." "I'm waiting, darlin', now let me talk to our son." Rick answered, relief in his voice.  
  
As she handed the transmitter back to her boy, Rudy had her open her mouth and he looked down her throat, seeking the cause of her hoarseness. Shaking his head, he glanced at Oscar, "She's all inflamed, and I've got to start her on anti inflammatory medicine as soon as we get to the hospital." Giving Laurie some small sips of water, the doctor got her ready for transport as Steve prepared for landing right on the hospital roof.  
  
As they opened the bay doors, she saw Dr. Clarke and a woman waiting with a gurney to transport her. Laurie suddenly realized it was Robin. "Mom," she cried, helping her onto the gurney and hugging her. "Darling, I missed you so much, are you ok?" "Yes Mama, now that you're safe. Pop is going crazy, he can hardly wait to see you."  
  
Hearing that, Dr. Clarke greeted her, and said, "Rather than keep that husband of yours waiting, let me take you to him. We can examine you in his room." "Thank you, Dr.Clarke, I appreciate that you're taking care of him." she smiled.  
  
As they got to Rick's hospital room, Rudy took her hand, "Honey, he's going to be just fine, but he's in some pain. He has a couple of broken ribs, but he should be all right in a couple of weeks. Just be prepared for a grumpy Gus!"  
  
"I wouldn't mind if he acted like a troll, Rudy, just as long as he's going to be fine!" she insisted, then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Shaking his head, Rudy wheeled her into the room, and then all bets were off as Rick rose from his chair then embraced his wife, kissing and rocking her in his arms. "Rick, darling," she whispered, touching his face.  
  
Oscar helped lift her into bed, then Rick sat next to her and put an arm around her, as Laurie told them, "It's like waking up from a horrible dream, I can't believe it all happened." "You're safe now, sweetheart", Rick promised, comforting her. "I know, as long as I'm in your arms, I'm not scared." she told him, then kissed him.  
  
"All right, lovebirds, I need to clean and dress that wound, missy." Rudy interrupted. Rick grinned, then helped sit her up so the doctor could finish taking care of the cuts and bruises she had. When Rudy was finished, Laurie looked down at her torn slip, and shuddered. "Rudy, could I have something to wear, please, I can't stand to wear this any longer!"  
  
"Sure, honey, it's all right," he said, looking at Rick and Oscar meaningfully. He handed a cotton gown to Rick, saying, "We'll be right back." Outside Rudy told her uncle, "Laurie's starting to come out of shock, I'm just glad Rick's with her. When it really registers I don't want her to be alone." Oscar nodded, "Don't worry, pal, she's not going to be by herself one minute until she's ok."  
  
When they were alone, Rick gently helped Laurie out of her slip, and dressing her in the hospital shift, kissed her everywhere she was cut and bruised. "Hmm, Dr. Simon, I like your version of kissing it to make it better!" she sighed, smiling at her husband.  
  
After running several tests, Rudy allowed the rest of their family in to see Laurie, while he conferred with Dr. Clarke. Laurie got weepy when she saw A.J., still bruised from his encounter with Fitzpatrick.  
  
"A.J., are you all right, I was so worried what that guy would do." she choked, as he embraced her. "I'm fine, just scared sick about you! You are such a fighter, honey. I knew we'd find you, especially with Abby's help!"  
  
Surprised, Laurie looked around, "Abby? Is she here?"  
  
"I think she's filling out some paperwork on Fitzpatrick, honey," Cecilia added, slipping an arm around her. "Oscar can tell you, she really came through for us."  
  
Her uncle smiled down at his niece, seeing her puzzled look. "It's true, I couldn't reason with the Secretary, so Lt. Marsh gave him a little of his own medicine. He put your transmitter on line one hour after she spoke with him!"  
  
"Oscar, I can't ever say enough thank you's for what everybody's done," she said, gazing at Rick.  
  
Turning to her uncle, she told him, "I'm sorry you resigned, only for the fact the OSI needed you. I'm selfish enough to like the fact I get to see you more!"  
  
He shook his head, "Nothing makes me happier; honey. Now Rudy and I can focus on building that hospital!" Kissing her cheek, he excused himself to find the lieutenant.  
  
Just then Dr. Clarke came in with Rudy, "Doctor, how is she?" Rick drew Laurie closer to him, seeing the chart in his hand.  
  
Grinning at the two of them, the chief of staff turned to his colleague, "What do you think, Rudy, can I throw them out in a few days?" "At least three, I want to make sure they'll both behave themselves!" Dr. Wells laughed.  
  
"Oh you, you're incorrigible!" It was Laurie's turn to smile at the doctors. "I'll be good, I just need to know how much down time Rick needs!"  
  
"At least two weeks before you try going back to work, son." Rudy advised, "The bruise on your chest will heal in a couple of days, but the broken ribs will take at least two weeks. I don't want either you or A.J. in your office full time for a while!"  
  
Dr. Clarke cleared his throat, "Laurie, I want you in bed for the next several days, your feet will be healed in a day or so, but that graze wound needs to heal properly. You're dehydrated, so I'll wait to stitch it up for a day or so. I think your throat is just inflamed  
  
from stress; I don't want a lot of talking for now." Rick snickered, "Oh, I think that can be arranged!" He turned and kissed his wife, who put her arms around his neck, then kissed him back.  
  
Laughing, Rudy then announced that visiting hours were over for now so that the two could get some dinner. Dr. Clarke had arranged for a late meal to be available in the cafeteria, so the rest of the Simons went to get something to eat.  
  
A knock sounded at the door just as Rick was feeding Laurie the last of her soup. "Come in!" Rick called as his wife giggled, then they were both pleased to see Abby Marsh in the doorway.  
  
"Rick, Laurie, am I coming at a bad time?", she asked almost nervously. "Oh, no Abby, thank you for coming by, I wanted to say thank you for what you did to get the secretary to turn my transmitter back on!" Laurie beamed.  
  
"Oh honey, it was no problem. Your uncle should never have been put in that predicament by the government. I don't blame him for resigning; deliver me from bureaucrats!" she smiled, then hugged both Simons.  
  
"Abby, you really did make the difference, anytime you want the services of the agency, you've got it!" Rick told her seriously.  
  
"Well, you may not like this part; I have to take a statement from Laurie for pressing the charges against Justin Brown, Fitzpatrick's accomplice, to close the books on Fitzpatrick." the detective explained, uneasily.  
  
"It's all right, Abby, I can do this, only I want Rick here too, just in case I get, you know." Laurie replied uncomfortably.  
  
Rick put his arms around her and drew her against him, as Abby nodded. "Sure, honey, I just want what you remember, I can fill in any blanks you have from Rick or A.J or Oscar."  
  
As Laurie related what she remembered after waking up in the ghost town jail, the lieutenant saw the range of emotions from Rick. His rage when the convict taunted her with news of his "death", to his compassion for her when she was sick to her stomach, to pride in her escape and hiding long enough for Robbie and Steve to get to her.  
  
When his wife finished, trembling with emotion, Rick stroked her hair, saying, "I'm proud of you, sweetheart, so proud."  
  
'I'm proud, too, honey;" Abby told her, "There's one thing I don't understand, though. When Fitzpatrick dragged you out from behind the buildings, you said Steve yelled for you to get away from him. Rob said he saw someone push you away from him, yet there was no one else on the street. Do you remember if he let you go, or if you were able to free yourself?"  
  
Laurie tried to think, then had a flash of memory. "Abby, I remember a pair of hands pushed me to the ground, but I don't see how, unless."  
  
Rick smiled, "Laurie, I think your Grandmother may have been around, she told me you would be all right." "Then that's one more thank you I owe; Abby, you may not want to put that in your report, but it's the only explanation." she added.  
  
Abby closed her book. "I'll think of something, meanwhile, it's late, so I want you two to get some rest. I'll make sure this is the last you have to deal with this guy!"  
  
"Thank you, Abby, I appreciate it. The others are having dinner in the cafeteria, why don't you join them for a cup of coffee?" Laurie suggested, feeling drained.  
  
"I think I'll do that, I could use a cup for the road!" she grinned, then came over and embraced her friends.  
  
Once they were alone, Laurie snuggled next to Rick,  
  
"Darling, I need you to tell me, what happened when I thought you got shot. Rudy said you got a bruise?"  
  
"Sweetheart, I saw the gun go off and then I was knocked backwards. I heard you screaming, I was terrified when that monster threw you over his shoulder and you passed out. I closed my eyes, then when I didn't feel any blood I hollered for A.J. When first he and then Rudy felt around my chest, all they found was this." Rick pulled a small object out of the pocket of his robe.  
  
Laurie gasped; it was the small sheriff's pin Robbie had given Rick at the sheriff's graduation ceremony. Only there was a bullet lodged, no, smashed in the center of the shield.  
  
"Oh, Rick, it's the gift Robbie gave you, it saved your life!" she cried, then buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
"Darlin', I'm ok now, don't cry, my angel." he comforted her, caressing her face. Feeling her tears slowing, he lifted her chin and kissed her wet cheeks. "Rick, I love you so much, when that horrible man called me "Widow Simon", I thought I would die. But he would have won, darling, I couldn't give up, our children need us still!" she told him, sniffing.  
  
"My brave girl, I knew once we found where that bastard took you, that Oscar could bring you safe to us, to me." he assured her. "I can't face being without you, but when Robin came to me in the middle of the night, frightened, I told her we had to be strong, I had to be strong for you until you came home." Now it was Laurie's turn to put her arms around him. "I know you'll always take care of our children, darling, you're my rock. I'm not afraid of anything when I'm in your arms."  
  
"Well, sweetheart," he kissed her neck, "As soon as Rudy checks in, I'm going to take care of "anything!" Sighing, she whispered, "Promise?"  
  
"Promise!" 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" A.J. looked at Rick.  
  
His brother's face was pale, but firm. "Yes, I refuse to be driven out of our office by fear." The younger Simon swallowed hard, then entered the staircase to the second floor, followed by Rick.  
  
As they climbed the steps, Rick thought back to the past weeks. Good to his word, Rudy had released Rick and Laurie to go home after three days, only because Cecilia came to the ranch with them.  
  
At first Rick was frustrated by his lack of stamina, until Doc Walker reminded him of the alternative. "Be patient, Laurie's going through the same thing, you both need to chill!' Rudy had added.  
  
Nights were difficult at first, but so far they had managed to avoid nightmares by talking everything out, then holding each other until sleep came.  
  
Now Cecilia had gone back to A.J. and Linda's house, and he and Laurie were able to take on more chores. This was the final step toward their returning to a normal routine.  
  
Rick and A.J. came to the landing and for the first time he didn't feel winded. "My turn," he growled, pulling out his key.  
  
Unlocking the suite door, he let it swing open, then peered around the darkened room. Hearing nothing, he flicked on the lights, then gaped at the flowers and balloons and plants all around the office.  
  
"Uh, A.J., look at this." he said, then made way for his little brother to come in. The younger Simon walked in, then smiled.  
  
"Looks like we have a few friends, Rick." he replied, picking up one of the attached cards and recognizing the name of their biggest client. "Yeah, just a few!" Rick deadpanned, then heard a beeping noise.  
  
Seeing the light on his watch go on, Rick flicked his transmitter on. "Laurie?"  
  
"Rick, can I come up, I really do need to." his wife told him, almost pleading.  
  
Her husband started to shake his head, only to have A.J. stop him before he replied. "Let her, Rick, I think she's more afraid of being downstairs by herself then coming in here!"  
  
He took a deep breath, then answered, "Ok, Laurie, take your time, sweetheart."  
  
Looking around the office hurriedly, making sure no debris or marks from the incident were present, Rick heard Laurie walking up the steps, then she knocked on the door.  
  
Turning around, he saw her pause, then come in and hug A.J. "O.k., little brother?" she asked, smiling. "O.k., sis!" he grinned, relieved.  
  
Looking at his wife, his heart lifted, if she could face her fear, he could too. Taking his usual seat, he beckoned to her. "Come here, darlin'."  
  
Laurie rushed over to him, and he put his arms around her, lifting her into his lap. Nestling against him, he kissed her, then said, "Better?"  
  
"Mmm, much better!" she beamed.  
  
"Can two play at this game?" came a familiar voice, and A.J. turned in surprise to see Linda laughing in the hallway.  
  
"Linda!" he brightened, then opened his arms to her as she came in and closed the door behind her.  
  
Settling herself in his embrace, Linda looked over to her in-laws, "I know why Laurie likes to work in the office, the benefits are awfully nice!" she teased A.J.  
  
He laughed, seeing his brother and sister-in-law busy ignoring them, "Honey, you haven't seen how nice!" kissing her.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, almost causing Rick to lose his balance.  
  
"Want the machine to pick up?" Laurie asked, sighing  
  
"Nah, just in case it's Mom or something," Rick grumped, then snickered at his brother's pained expression.  
  
Laurie reached over and picked up the extension, "Simon and Simon? oh, hi, Oscar, how did you know we were here?"  
  
"Process of elimination, plus Robin told me." he laughed. "Listen, put me on speaker phone, honey. Someone has something they want to say."  
  
Puzzled, she pressed the button, then replied, "I'm here."  
  
"Mrs. Simon, this is the Secretary, I have an apology to make to you and your husband." came the deep voice. Laurie sat upright, then felt her husband's  
  
arms around her waist, comforting her.  
  
"Yes, sir, I'm listening." she said. "I know this is very inadequate in light of the injuries you and Mr. Simon suffered last month. Nevertheless, I wish to tell you how much I regret the OSI's actions that left you in such peril.  
  
As your Uncle told me, the services you two have rendered to our country far outweigh any bottom line.  
  
I would hereby like to rectify any further problems by formally retiring you from active duty, therefore qualifying you to full protection and benefits for the next five years. I hope you will accept this designation.", he added.  
  
She looked at Rick; it wouldn't make up for the heartache they had experienced, but the peace of mind they would have, especially for Oscar and Rudy...  
  
Rick saw her look to him for his advice, and immediately nodded. It would help him not worry when she wasn't with him. If the old guy wanted to make up for his stupidity, the least he could do is accept the offer.  
  
Laurie smiled as she saw his expression, and then spoke up. "I accept your apology, Mr. Secretary and the designation as a retired agent. Rick?"  
  
He cleared his throat, "Sir, I also accept your apology. Thank you for giving us the peace of mind. "  
  
"I thank both of you. I'll give you back to Oscar." he answered. Her uncle came on after a moment. "Honey, thank you. I'll feel better knowing I can find you two easier. I'll be home this afternoon, Rick, can you pick me up at the terminal?"  
  
"Sure, I'll see you at five, Oscar. Have a good flight!" "Thanks, son. I'm proud of you and A.J. and my girl, just be careful, Ok?" "Ok, Oscar, fly safe!" Laurie returned, happy he was on his way home.  
  
Hanging up the extension, she turned to her husband, then grinned, "Now, where were we?"  
  
Rick gave a wicked look to her, "I was explaining the benefits package, shall we continue?"  
  
Settling back into his embrace, she whispered, "Yes, for as long as it takes!"  
  
Abruptly a voice came over the speaker phone, "Laurie, I think you forgot to hang up the phone." her uncle said, trying not to laugh.  
  
Crimson, she giggled, "Sorry, Oscar, see you later!", then hit the off button.  
  
Turning to his amused boss, the former OSI chief cleared his throat. "I think things are back to normal with my family."  
  
The Secretary nodded, "I think so too, Oscar. So you'll come back until the end of the year?" "Yes, sir, for the good of the agency." he said  
  
And my family, Oscar silently acknowledged. Life was indeed back to normal. 


End file.
